La Carta Espejo
by Lapson
Summary: Mi fanfic más apegado a la serie, ocurre antes del capitulo en que se ve a Espejo como carta Sakura por primera vez. Nunca crei hacer un fanfic sobre esta carta, pero aqui esta... U. Capitulo 4: Cocinando con el corazón.
1. La Carta Espejo

                                                La Carta Espejo

                -¡Sakura, no te quedes dormida! -gritó Kero despertando la maestra de las cartas, que aun no se levantaba para ir al colegio.

                -Mmmm... si, si... ya lo se...

                -Por dios, esta niña... ¿tienes mucho sueño como para ir al colegio?

                -Siiii... ya sabes que todo este asunto de transformar las cartas Clow en cartas Sakura me agota demasiado... temo que si voy al colegio me quedaré dormida TT_TT.

                Kero se mantuvo en silencio por unos momentos, preocupado.

                -Sakura, pensándolo mejor deberías quedarte en casa hoy, con todo el jaleo de ayer por la noche tus horas de sueño se han visto muy afectadas, sin mencionar el cansancio que te produce el transformar las cartas.

                -Pero Kero... si no voy mi papá y mi hermano se preocuparán o me retarán...

                -De todas formas es lo mejor para ti...

                Sakura estuvo pensativa, realmente necesitaba quedarse durmiendo, pero por otro lado estaba su deber de asistir a clases.

                -¡Ya lo tengo! -exclamó de pronto-. Transformaré la carta Espejo y le pediré que vaya por mi... estoy segura que le agradará el cambio. : )

                Una gota apareció en la cabeza de Kero.

                -¿Entonces vas a transformar una carta para poder seguir durmiendo, ya que estás muy cansada de transformar cartas?

                -Ehm... si. ¬¬

                -Pues como quieras ^^U.

                -¡Carta creada por Clow, te ordeno abandonar esa vieja forma para servir a tu nueva dueña... hazlo por el nombre de Sakura! ¡¡Espejo!!

                El circulo mágico de Sakura iluminó la habitación, junto con el brillo de la nueva carta Sakura.

                Sakura cayó rendida en su cama, con una expresión de confusión en su rostro. @_@.

                -Aahhhh...

                -Oh, ¿está bien? -preguntó la figura que en todos los aspectos era similar a Sakura, pero que en realidad se trataba de la carta Espejo transformada.

                -Vaya, Sakura... -Kero torció el gesto :/-. Ha quedado muy agotada... ya sabes que todo esto la tiene demasiado cansada, por eso quería pedirte que fueras al colegio por ella, Espejo.

                -Oh, si, claro... me dará mucho gusto... pero tenía que decirle algo de parte de las demás cartas Clow, me lo pidieron porque yo soy una de las pocas que puede comunicarse con ella.

                -Ahora no hay tiempo, Espejo -negó Kero con su cabeza-. Tendrá que ser cuando regreses, ya puedo oir como su hermano la llama a desayunar, ¡tienes que darte prisa!

                -Eh, si, gracias, lo haré... adios señor Kerberos, bestia guardiana de las Cartas Clow y de las Cartas Sakura -dijo Espejo haciendo una reverencia y saliendo de la habitación.

                -¡Adios!... Mmm.... alli si que va una carta educada con sus superiores... no como Lluvia o los Gemelos, que siempre pasaban molestándome.

                Sin embargo, en unos momentos Espejo volvió a entrar a la habitación con un rubor en sus mejillas.

                -¡Has vuelto! ¿Que ocurrió? :?

                -Pues... es que el hermano de la maestra me vio venir desde lejos y... y... ^///^

                -¿Si, que hizo?

                -Me dijo... me dijo... "¡Piensas ir vestida de ese modo al colegio, Monstruo!"

                Ambos, la bestia guardiana y la carta miraron la ropa que llevaba puesta. Habían olvidado que Sakura tenía puesto su pijama cuando transformó a Espejo.

                -Hoee...

                -Veo que ya está mas presentable, mons... hey... -Touya había comenzado a molestar a la que parecía ser Sakura, pero cuando esta se sentó a la mesa algo lo hizo interrumpirse.

                -Ten Sakura, apresurate si no quieres llegar tarde al colegio -dijo Fujitaka sirviendole el desayuno a Espejo.

                -Si, muchas gracias -respondió esta comiendo rápidamente-. Gracias por la comida.

                -Oye, tú... -Touya miraba fijamente a Espejo mientras esta bajaba la vista y se sonrojaba-. Ah, ya veo... eres tú otra vez.

                Espejo se limitó a sonreir y asentir algo avergonzada.

                -Ya has terminado -obsevó Fujitaka desde la cocina-. Yo también tengo que irme, asi que podemos salir los tres juntos.

                -Si, yo también he terminado -afirmo Touya-. Vamos...

                -Tienes que ponerte los patines -observó Touya algo divertido, cuando se disponían a abandonar la casa.

                -¿Los patines? -preguntó Espejo confundida.

                -Si, esos que están por allí. Sakura siempre los usa para ir al colegio... como siempre se queda dormida, si no lo hiciera, no alcanzaría a llegar a tiempo.

                -Ah, ya veo...

                -Mmm... si es que no sabes usarlos, puedo llevarte en mi bicicleta.

                Espejo se sonrojó ante la idea. De todos modos recordó como, antes de ser capturada por Sakura, recorrió la ciudad en una copia de esos mismos patines, causando travesuras para que Sakura se fijara en ella. Decidió que no tendría problemas.

                -No, asi está bien... si su hermana puede usarlos, yo también tendré esa habilidad.

                -Vaya, eso no lo sabía -Touya la miró curioso por unos momentos-. Oye, como es que tú... no, nada, dejalo asi... prefiero no saber.

                Espejo miró al suelo por unos momentos y se armó de valor para continuar la conversación.

                -Yo, este... quería decirle que...

                -Si, adelante...

                -Bueno, que lamento mucho lo que ocurrió antes...

                -¿Antes? ¿A que te refieres?

                -Hace unos meses, cuando yo le pedí que me ayudara a buscar algo en el bosque... en realidad no quería lastimarlo, tan sólo quería que su hermana se diera cuenta de mi presencia.

                -Si, no te preocupes, te entiendo... Ya, ¿Te has puesto los patines?

                -Si -dijo Espejo cerrando el ultimo de ellos y poniendose en pie.

                -Entonces vamos...

                Poco después ambos avanzaban a través de la ciudad, en dirección a la escuela. Más adelante, al doblar por una esquina, pudieron ver una figura con una bicicleta que los esperaba.

                -Es Yukito -explicó Touya-. El siempre nos acompaña a Sakura y a mi hasta la secundaria, donde estudiamos juntos.

                -Ah, ya veo, Yukito... -dijo Espejo, pero de pronto, al irse acercando, una imagen de sus recuerdos se sobrepuso frente a este por un segundo-. Oh, ¡Pero si es...! ¡El es...! ...

                Touya la miró seriamente, con algo de curiosidad. Espejo prefirió callar, ella no podía revelar la verdadera identidad del otro guardián de las cartas.

                -Asi que conoces al otro Yukito -dijo Touya comprendiendo parte de esto-. Yo nunca lo he visto, pero sin embargo puedo sentirlo... asi como puedo saber que tú no eres mi hermana.

                Espejo asintió silenciosa y ambos llegaron junto a Tsukishiro.

                -Hola Touya, hola Sakura -saludó este sonriendo. Pero al posar la mirada sobre Espejo, Yue dentro de él notó el cambio entre esta y Sakura, sorprendiendose. Algo de esta inquietud logró llegar hasta su otra identidad, y Yukito dejó de sonreir intrigado.

                -Oh, Sakura... hoy pareces diferente -dijo mirandola curioso. Espejo y Touya se asustaron por unos momentos, sobretodo este, pues Yukito no solía ser muy perceptivo y no sabía que era lo que podía pensar si adivinaba la verdad.

                -¡Ya lo tengo! -exclamó entonces Tsukishiro golpeando sus manos-. ¡Te has cortado el pelo! Dejame decirte que te queda muy bien...

                Sus dos acompañantes cayeron al suelo con una gota sobre sus cabezas.

                Cuando el trío llegó hasta la secundaria, Touya y Yukito se separaron de Espejo, quien continuó hasta la escuela Tomoeda. Allí fue recibida por una niña de cabello largo y negro.

                -¡Buenos días Sakura! -saludó esta felizmente.

                Espejo la miró por unos segundos y decidió que esta debía ser Tomoyo, la mejor amiga de Sakura y que solía acompañarla cuando atrapó el resto de las cartas Clow.

                -Buenos días Tomoyo -saludó Espejo y por su reacción pudo ver que no se había equivocado.

                -Hoy no te ves tan cansada, Sakura -observó Tomoyo sonriendo-. Pensé que con el suceso extraño de ayer hoy te encontrarías muy cansada y somnolienta. Ultimamente te he visto de ese modo, pero me alegro porque parece que ya lo has superado.

                -Ehm... si... -Espejó devolvió la sonrisa. Se preguntó si no sería mejor decirle la verdad a Tomoyo, ya que esta sabía acerca de la existencia de las cartas Clow, e incluso había estado junto a Sakura cuando esta se encontró por primera vez con Espejo. Pero después pensó que si Sakura la había activado era para no preocupar a sus seres queridos, asi que lo mejor sería guardar silencio frente a sus amigos.

                -Ah, es cierto... yo te estaba esperando para decirte algo importante -dijo entonces Tomoyo recordando-. El joven Li me pidió que en cuanto llegaras te pidiera que fueras a reunirte con él en el patio trasero de la escuela. Parece ser que tiene algo importante que decirte...

                Y al decir lo ultimo Tomoto no pudo reprimir unas cuantas risitas de emoción.

                -Ah, ya veo... muchas gracias Tomoyo, iré de inmediato -dijo Espejo algo confundida-. La parte trasera del colegio... esa está en... mmm...

                Espejo miró en todas direcciones, deseando que Sakura se hubiese tomado más tiempo en explicarle como podía hacerse pasar por ella sin dificultades como esa.

                -¿Por allí? -preguntó finalmente señalando un pasillo que atravesaba la escuela.

                -Ay, Sakura... que despistada eres, claro que es por allá -dijo Tomoyo asintiendo-. Nos vemos luego...

                -Si, nos vemos -asintió Espejo, con la esperanza de poder encontrar el salón de Sakura más tarde.

                Tomoyo esperó que la que parecía su mejor amiga se alejara para sacar su camara de video (hey, donde la tenía? o_Ô) y seguirla sin llamar la atención.

                -Este video lo llamaré "La declaración de amor a Sakura" -pensó divertida-. No me cabe duda que hoy será el día en que el joven Li aprovechará para confesarle sus sentimientos a Sakura... ¡Y yo podré capturarlo el vídeo, que feliz soy!

                -Sakura... yo quiero decirte que yo... ¡quiero decirte que yo te amo! -Li abrió un ojo a la vez, miró hacia adelante y suspiró. Por lo menos su mochila no había reaccionado de mala manera-. Mmm... ¿Como debo decirlo? Sakura, tu me gustas mucho... Sakura, siento mariposas en el estomago cada vez que te veo... argg... ¡¿Que diré?!

                En ese momento Espejo llegó hasta el sitio en que se encontraba Li, dandole un sobresalto.

                -Sakura -dijo este tomado por sorpresa.

                -Buenos días... eh... -Espejo dudó por unos momentos, pues recordaba que cuando Sakura la había capturado, ella y Li se llamaban por sus apellidos. Sin embargo, ahora Li la había llamado por el nombre de Sakura. Se preguntó si en esos momentos la maestra de las cartas y su antiguo rival, Li Shaoran (conocía su nombre completo, pues antes de ser capturada había tenido que decidir si llamar la atención de Sakura o de este, que también poseía cartas Clow) habían llegado a ser buenos amigos. Al final decidió que esto era lo más probable.

                -Buenos días Shaoran -repitió Espejo sonriendo.

                -Si, buenos días -respondió este, extrañandose bastante de que por primera vez en mucho tiempo este saludo no hiciera que se sonrojase.

                Detrás de unos arbustos, sin ser vista, Tomoyo prendió su camara y comenzó a capturar la escena en video.

                -Ehm... ¿Había algo que querías decirme Shaoran? -preguntó Espejo recordando lo dicho por Tomoyo.

                Li, al escuchar esto, dio un paso adelante. Valientemente, tomó las manos de la que creía era Sakura, y tomó aliento.

                -Sakura, quiero decirte que tú me gustas mucho -exclamó por fin mirandola directamente a los ojos.

                Holaps!! Un nuevo fanfic, una nueva carta... el proximo capitulo debería salir en cuanto reciba unos cuantos reviews para saber  como va esta historia (personalmente, me divirtió escribirla, hace poco vi el capitulo en que aparecía Espejo ya transformada en carta Sakura, y me gustó mucho. Por eso decidí escribir este fic). El proximo, para competar la saga "La Carta Flecha" y "La Carta Espejo" será "La Carta Ola", proximamente en su completadora más cercana. ~Lapson -John Q-


	2. Un Encuentro Inesperado

                Capitulo 2p

                "Un Encuentro Inesperado"

                Espejo quedó completamente sorprendida. Frente a ella se encontraba Li Shaoran, quien acababa de revelar sus sentimientos más ocultos, pensando que ella era Sakura. De todas formas, aunque la declaración no era para ella en realidad, debido a su timidez característica, Espejo no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

                -Eh, yo... yo... no puedo...

                Li suspiró y miró al suelo. Por alguna razón que no podía entender, todo había resultado mucho más facil de lo que esperaba. Contrariamente a lo que era normal, su corazón se encontraba calmado, casi como si la que se encontraba frente a él no fuera la chica que le hacía sonrojarse con sólo mirarla.

                -Eso era lo que quería decirte desde hace tiempo... lo dije porque pensé que tú no te darías cuenta si no lo hacía, pero sé muy bien que la persona a quien tú más quieres es alguien más... así que por favor no te preocupes más de lo que estás -dijo Li dándose vuelta. Nuevamente la congoja había vuelto, pero esta vez se debía al recuerdo de todo lo que había pasado anteriormente con Sakura. En ese momento el timbre que marcaba el comienzo de las clases sonó-. Ahora tenemos que ir a clases, estamos atrasados.

                Sin voltearse a mirar a Espejo, que se encontraba aún sin habla, Li se alejó corriendo. Una lagrima que nadie pudo nunca ver se deslizó por su mejilla mientras avanzaba hacia el salón.

                -Él... Sakura... ¿Oh, que voy a hacer ahora? -dijo Espejo para sí misma en voz alta, pensando que se encontraba sola en el patio de la escuela.

                -¿Uh? -Tomoyo no entendía que era lo que acababa de ocurrir. Definitivamente Sakura se estaba comportando de una forma muy extraña ese día. Si bien había podido grabar la declaración de Li, lo ocurrido no era para nada lo que se esperaba...

                Poniéndose de pie, sin apagar su cámara, Tomoyo se acercó a la preocupada Espejo lentamente.

                -Sakura... -dijo Tomoyo cuando estuvo cerca.

                -¿Ah?... Tomoyo, estas aquí -Espejo volvió a sonreír nerviosa. Ahora se daba cuenta que la mejor amiga de Sakura también había presenciado la escena con Li, y no sabía de que manera reaccionar. Tal vez lo mejor fuera confesarle todo y...

                -Tu no eres Sakura, ¿Verdad? -preguntó Tomoyo mirándola de cerca.

                Espejo cayó al suelo. Otra persona más había descubierto su identidad sin necesidad de decírselo. ¿Acaso era tan obvia?.

                -Si... Sakura me pidió que me hiciera pasar por ella el día de hoy, soy la carta Espejo -aclaró disculpándose con una reverencia-. Hasta ahora sólo su hermano había podido descubrirme ¿Cómo pudiste darte cuenta que no era ella?.

                -Ah, jejeje -Tomoyo rió-. Tal vez yo no tenga poderes mágicos como Touya, pero no por nada Sakura es mi mejor amiga... lo noté por la forma en que reaccionaste cuando Li... ya sabes.

                -Ya veo -reconoció Espejo -. Tienes un gran poder de observación. Ahora, acerca de lo que acaba de ocurrir...

                -Oh, si, tendremos que hablar sobre aquello, pero ahora es más importante no llegar tarde a clases, ven por favor.

                Afortunadamente para Tomoyo y Espejo, el profesor aún no había llegado a la sala de clases, y pudieron entrar sin problemas. Después de haber saludado a todas las amigas de Sakura, con la oportuna ayuda de Tomoyo, Espejo miró al puesto que Sakura ocupaba en la sala. Detrás de él, Li Syaoran se encontraba sentado en su lugar, mirando por la ventana de modo que no pudo ver su rostro. Espejo tomó aliento para ir a hablar con él, y estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando una voz cercana la interrumpió de golpe.

                -Espejo...

                Durante unos segundos el rostro de Espejo reflejó la sorpresa y el espanto más puros, quedando totalmente paralizada de la impresión. Lentamente se dio vuelta hacia quien había pronunciado aquella palabra, con aquel tono de voz tan característico e inconfundible para ella.

                -¡¿¿Clow??!

---Ejem, holaps!! Disculpen estimados lectores por el capitulo tan... ehm... concisop. Lo que pasa es que lo terminé en una sola tarde (esta), y preferí terminarlo asi de pronto para, bueno, para terminar con tanto suspenso y así aumentar la tensión dramática. Como ya lo dijep, este fanfic toma parte en el capitulo anterior a aquel en que ya se ve a la carta Espejo transformada, y en ese aspecto es totalmente apegado a la serie... hasta aquel momento (sip, puede terminar de modo diferente)...

                Esperaré con ansias sus comentarios, adiops!!

 Lapson ~JQ~  correo: lapson2@yahoo.com  cuenta msn: lapson2@hotmail.com


	3. Secretos

-¡Clow! –Espejo quedó anonadada. Su creador se encontraba frente a ella, pero en forma de niño. ¿Cómo podía ser posible? Él había muerto... pero... ¿Acaso se trataba de otra persona parecida? No, eso si que era imposible, la sensación era demasiado familiar.

Eriol se acercó lentamente. Este era el mayor error que había cometido, no supo prevenir la aparición de Espejo en la escuela. Extendió su mano y tocó la frente de la carta con forma de Sakura.

Li volteó la cabeza hacia la escena.

-Espejo... lo lamento tanto...

La niña miró a su alrededor. Ya no se encontraba en la sala de clases, sólo podía ver oscuridad y un paisaje estrellado. Tampoco conservaba la forma de su nueva ama, había regresado a su forma con cabello largo y una túnica blanca. Frente a ella, se encontraba la forma del antiguo mago Clow.

-Espejo... no deseo hacerlo... pero...

-¡Clow! ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué...?

-Escucha Espejo... el tiempo es limitado. Te pido mis más sinceras disculpas, pero tendré que borrar tu memoria. No puedo dejar...

-¡No! –gritó Espejo desesperada-. ¡No lo hagas! ¡Hay tanto que quiero preguntarte!

-Espejo –Clow parecía desolado. Borrar la memoria de alguien era una grave afrenta para esa persona. Y él siempre había considerado a todas las cartas cómo personas. La oportunidad había pasado, el espacio atemporal desapareció.

Eriol retiró su mano. Espejo retrocedió un par de pasos. No tenía palabras.

-Por favor reúnete conmigo en la azotea de la escuela después de clases –dijo Eriol sonriendo. Se dio media vuelta y alcanzó a ver cómo Li se esforzaba por retirar su mirada lo más rápido posible de la escena.

-Espero que este error pueda solucionarse –pensó Eriol-. Y espero no haber cometido otro con mi descendiente, al intentar solucionarlo.

-¿Qué fue eso? –preguntó Tomoyo divertida. Al entrar al salón tuvo que guardar su cámara, así que sólo había alcanzado a escuchar lo último-. Su nombre es Eriol Hiragizawa, es un amigo nuestro.

-Creo que le parecí algo extraña –mintió Espejo. Así que Clow se ocultaba bajo el nombre de Eriol... Que día más lleno de situaciones secretas. No sabía como podría soportarlo. Afortunadamente, en ese momento llegó el profesor y todos tuvieron que volver a sus puestos.

Espejo aprovechó la clase para pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido. Tomoyo y Touya habían descubierto su identidad, Li Syaoran le había confesado sus sentimientos, y había descubierto que el mago Clow –aún no se explicaba cómo- había adquirido una nueva forma y asistía al mismo curso que Sakura. Las cosas no podían ponerse peor...

-Sakura, por favor pasa adelante a resolver este ejercicio –dijo el profesor. Obviamente se había equivocado. Las cosas se habían puesto peor.

De vuelta en su asiento, Espejo miró desolada a Tomoyo.

-No te preocupes –susurró esta-. Sakura tampoco habría podido resolverlo...

La clase terminó y Tomoyo se llevó a Espejo a comer al patio. Allí se encontraron con una visita inesperada: Kero.

-Sakura me envió –anunció este, mientras inspeccionaba los almuerzos-. Para asegurarse que todo estuviera bien.

-Pues no podría decir que todo salió perfecto –dijo Tomoyo preocupada-. Pobre Li...

-¿Uh? ¿Qué pasó con el mocoso?

-Oh ¡No! ¡Nada! –dijo Tomoyo disimulando-. Pero creo que deberíamos contarle que hoy has venido tú en vez de Sakura, ¿No crees? ¿Espejo?

Esta no contestó, pues se encontraba sumida en una gran interrogante. El guardián de las cartas, Kerberos, se encontraba junto a ella. ¿Debía informarle lo que había ocurrido con Clow? ¿O debía esperar a la reunión de la tarde? ¿Qué pasaría si...

-La campana –dijo Tomoyo-. Tenemos clase de cocina a continuación.

-Entonces regresemos –dijo Espejo incorporándose. Tendría que esperar.

-Oh, a propósito –dijo Tomoyo divertida-. Probablemente deberías saber que... el grupo de cocina... lo conformamos Sakura, Li, Hiragizawa y yo.

-¿Quéeeeee? –Los ojos de Espejo se hicieron remolinos. Las cosas iban a ponerse enredadas nuevamente, lo presentía. Y hubiera estado más segura aún, si se hubiera dado cuenta que Kero había aprovechado el descuido para introducirse a la mochila de Sakura sin ser visto.


	4. Cocinando con el corazón

-¿Sabían que las tortas se inventaron en el país de Tortalia? De ahí viene su nombre -explicó Yamazaki, su dedo levantado. Chiharu le dedicó una cara de enfado-. Cada región tenía su propia especialidad, por ejemplo la región Vainillae desarrolló la famosa torta de Vainilla. Milloja, Chocolatt, Pompadu, todas estas regiones nos dejaron un legado que...

-Ya basta, Yamazaki, estamos en medio de una clase -lo interrumpió Chiharu.

-Bueno, las historias de Yamazaki suelen ser muy divertidas -dijo Naoko-. Pero es cierto, nuestro grupo no es muy bueno con los postres, será mejor que empecemos con la torta de fresas.

-Ah, una torta cuyos origenes se remontan a la pequeña región campirana de Fresalonda...

Chiharu hizo un acercamiento para golpear a Yamazaki, pero algo la detuvo. Li Syaoran se había unido a la mesa, entre ellos.

-¡Li! -exclamó Chiharu-. Lo siento, casi te golpeo... Yamazaki estaba diciendo mentiras.

-No pasa nada -dijo Syaoran, algo cabizbajo. El grupo de la clase de cocina, compuesto por Yamazaki, Chiharu, Naoko y Rika se quedó en silencio unos momentos.

-Ey, Li, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? -preguntó Yamazaki, que solía decir lo que nadie se atrevía-. Tu grupo está allá... o es que... acaso... ¿¿acaso vas a traicionarlos vendiéndonos sus secretos de cocina?? ÔoÔ.

(Chiharu deseó nuevamente darle un golpecito).

-No, es sólo... Daidouji y Hiragizawa son bastante buenos con la repostería. Así es que pensé unirme a su grupo por el día. A menos... a menos que no me quieran. Entonces me iré...

Syaoran seguía en la onda rechazo.

-Oh, no, no, claro que puedes trabajar con nosotros -dijo Chiharu rápidamente. Naoko y Rika también se apresuraron en darle la bienvenida, con algo de nerviosismo.

-La verdad, se nos dan muy mal los dulces -dijo Yamazaki, riendo-. Necesitamos toda la ayuda que podamos usar.

--

Espejo miró un momento la mesa opuesta. Li había dicho que cambiaría de grupo por el día. Seguramente tenía que ver con lo que pasó antes de clases... Al devolver la mirada se encontró con la de Eriol, que parecía algo divertido. Espejo se despeinó de nerviosismo. TxT

-Parece que te estoy incomodando -le dijo Eriol en voz baja. Luego anunció al grupo: -iré a batir la crema.

Fue hasta otra mesón de trabajo, que tenía batidores automáticos.

Ahora Espejo se topó con la mirada inquisitiva de Tomoyo. u?

-Este... creo que he hecho que nos quedemos solas...

-Oh, no te preocupes, seguramente Eriol, que es un chico muy sensible, notó que hoy no te sientes muy segura de tí misma. Es decir, no te sientes muy segura de Sakura. Es decir...

Tomoyo rió con alegría, lo que alivió un poco a Espejo...

-Él... Eriol Hiragizawa... ¿es buen amigo de ustedes?

-Sí, por eso formamos este grupo. Además es muy buen cocinero.

-Ya veo -Espejo sonrió. Clow solía preparar grandes y deliciosos banquetes para las cartas. También para sus amigos humanos. A ella, Espejo, podía llevarla a estos últimos, gracias a su forma humana... era muy divertido cuando...

Espejo agitó la cabeza. ¡No, eso era el pasado! ¿Qué significaba la existencia de Clow aquí, ahora, y en otra forma? Pero decidió esperar. Clow había dicho que la esperaría en la azotea, después de clases. Iría, y escucharía todo lo que Clow dijera. Su creador se lo merecía.

Con sus dudas hechas a un lado por el momento, comenzó a trabajar con Tomoyo. Era divertido. Cortaron las fresas y prepararon la masa. En un momento se llevaron una sorpresa: aprovechando que se encontraban alejadas del resto, Kero salió de la mochila y comenzó a probar la torta antes de tiempo.

-¡Oh, está bien! -respondió cuando lo convencieron de volver a la mochila-. Pero por favor, por favor, déjenme ser el primero en probarla. La torta de fresas es mi favorita

-Apenas se enfrie meteré un trozo grande en la mochila, ¿está bien? -susurró Tomoyo, y apretando el cierre de la mochila.

Una queja amortiguada salió de la mochila. ¡No importa que esté caliente! (C . ))

Las chicas rieron.

--

El ambiente en la mesa de Yamazaki no era tan alegre. Li casi no había pronunciado palabra desde que se había unido a ellos. Las chicas estaban algo nerviosas. Li solía ser introvertido, pero nunca tanto, y últimamente se había vuelto más amigable. (Algo que todos podían atribuir a su floreciente amistad con Sakura y Tomoyo).

-Li, te noto algo extraño el día de hoy. ¿Te ocurre algo? -dijo Yamazaki. Él no tenía restricciones para hablar lo que fuera. De todas formas, esta vez las chicas se alegraron que alguien dijera lo que nadie se atrevía a decir.

-Yo... no, sólo... dime Yamazaki, ¿a ti te gusta alguien?

-Sí, a mi me gusta Chiharu.

Esta de inmediato se puso roja como tomate.

-Ya veo... sé que no es así, pero.. ¿que harías si ella no te quisiera de vuelta?

Naoko y Rika escuchaban con toda atención. Las cosas se habían puesto súbitamente interesantisimas.

-En realidad nunca me lo he planteado -dijo Yamazaki sonriendo-. Chiharu y yo hemos sido muy amigos desde el jardín de niños. Desde entonces nos hemos querido mucho.

Una gota apareció sobre la cabeza de Chiharu. No sabía como, pero Yamazaki siempre se las arreglaba para bajar la tensión que podía surgir entre ellos, de la forma más natural.

-Pero Li, ¿acaso te han rechazado? -preguntó Yamazaki. Naoko pensó que podía ser realmente conveniente tener a alguien que preguntara lo que pasaba por las cabezas de todos.

Li recordó el episodio de la mañana. Sakura había parecido muy sorprendida. No había respondido nada. Pero no, él había escapado cobardemente. Incluso ahora estaba escapando.

-No... en realidad...

Se formó un silencio, esta vez Yamazaki no sabía que decir. Pero, tal vez reaccionando ante el valor demostrado por Li, las chicas por fin se atrevieron a intervenir.

-Li, ¿Entonces estás triste sin siquiera haber recibido una respuesta a tus sentimientos? -exclamó Chiharu.

-¡No puedes dejar que el miedo se interponga! -dijo Naoko inclinandose hacia adelante.

-Li, es... es díficil, yo lo sé -dijo Rika, que se había sonrojado-. Pero... pero... nunca debes perder la esperanza. Incluso amar desde la distancia es... es valioso por si mismo.

Li se veía avasallado por las respuestas. No se esperaba esto. Realmene había sido un tonto por traicionarse así ante este grupo...

-¡No! Yo sólo... no es que...

Sintió un brazo en su hombro. Yamazaki se lo había puesto como medio abrazo.

-¡No te preocupes, aquí estamos entre amigos! -dijo, su sonrisa carácteristica más grande que lo habitual-. Además, no hay nadie mejor que las chicas para hablar de esto.

Li bajó la cabeza.

-Sé que soy un cobarde, pero...

-¡Li! ¡Todos tenemos miedo! -exclamó Rika, un poco excesivamente. También bajó la cabeza, recuperando su calma-. Pero... tú tienes valor para admitir tus sentimientos. Ese valor compensa cualquier miedo.

Naoko sonrió.

-Rika tiene razón. Estoy segura que a lo único que debes temer es al miedo mismo.

-Te estaremos apoyando, Li -dijo Chiharu, y le entregó un tazón.

-Esto... -dijo Li.

-Tú deberías poner las fresas -dijo Naoko-. Confiamos en que serás capaz.

Li levantó la cabeza. Yamazaki, Naoko, Rika y Chiharu le sonreían. Se acercó a la masa. Sí, sería capaz. Después de clases, se acercaría a Sakura. Y entonces... tendría miedo, pero no huiría. Nunca volvería a huir. Tímidamente, les devolvió la sonrisa.

--

Y bueno, he vuelto con este capítulo un poco atrasado. Esta historia la publiqué el 2002. El último capitulo lo subí el 2004. Ahora estamos en el 2007. Espero terminar antes del 2012. Bien, estoy contento porque a pesar de tantos años, y a pesar de no haberla visto en tanto tiempo, me sigue gustando mucho Sakura Card Captors. (Bueno, ahora sale Tsubasa así que no todo está perdido). En retrospectiva, esta serie me enseñó en su momento que los héroes vienen en todas formas y tamaños. Fue una lección importante. Hasta entonces pensaba que los héroes eran musculusos con capa, espada y escudo. También me enseñó que el amor podía superar la barrera del sexo, y seguía siendo algo lindo (si así estás inclinado, en lo personal yo no me inclino por aquello, pero esta serie me enseñó a aceptarlo en otros sin reservas). También un par de lecciones sobre amistad y amor. Ya me puse sentimental, pero bue...

Sakura Card Captors forever.

Lapson. 


	5. En la Azotea

Las clases habían terminado en la escuela Tomoeda. El rojo del cielo anunciaba la proximidad del atardecer. Espejo se encontraba en la azotea, apoyada contra la baranda.

Suspiró. Había sido un día muy agotador. Pero, a pesar de todo, se encontraba animada. ¿A que se debía esto? Miró sus manos. O más bien, las manos de Sakura. Las apretó y se las llevó al pecho. De algún modo, al transformarse en Carta Sakura, Espejo había adquirido una conexión con la Maestra de las Cartas mucho más profunda que la simple apariencia fisica... acaso...

Pero algo interrumpió su tren de pensamientos. Abajo, junto a la salida, vio a Syaoran, apoyado en uno de los pilares de piedra. ¡Seguramente estaba esperando a Sakura! Debía ir y explicarle todo... ¡Pero Clow (o como lo conocían Tomoyo y Sakura, Eriol Hiragizawa) le había citado a aquella hora en aquel lugar!. Era muy importante, para conocer la razón de la existencia de Clow en esta época... la razón de su abandono del mundo, su abandono a las cartas...

¡No! Recordó una de las frases más importantes para el Mago Clow. "Todas las razones ocupan un segundo plano a aquellas del corazón". Tomando una decisión, Espejo corrió hacia las escaleras. El Mago Clow, su creador, tendría que esperar.

Pero, al llegar a la puerta de la azotea, se detuvo de improviso. ¡La puerta se había cerrado de golpe! Tiró de la manija, sin éxito alguno. Ahora sentía una presencia muy familiar... y al mismo tiempo, totalmente extraña.

--

Eriol, con su atuendo de mago, y acompañado de Spinel Sun y Ruby Moon, hizo su aparición, flotando sobre el suelo.

-¿Qué ocurre, carta Espejo? -anunció, con un tono de voz muy distinto al que había usado hasta ahora-. ¿Querías irte, sin antes jugar un poco con nosotros?

--

Nota del autor:

Un capitulo muy pequeño, pero espero me sirva para retomar la historia. La verdad leer algunos fanfics de Sakura me inspiró para continuar. Gracias, a los otros autores -.


End file.
